Grast
Grast Empire is often considered as a proof that the Gods are never fair. This empire enjoys a very vast wealth, thanks to their self-sufficient farmlands, their huge stocks of precious metals to mine, and of course their mindset of financial entrepreneurships. Wealth is everything, and Grast often put their knacks with money and banking, shrewdly negotiated lucrative deals between nations and take a little profit from everywhere. The Emperor is the wealthiest figure and maintained his empire as the sole financial backers of any large ventures. Yet, despite their uncountable wealth, they are always very careful in spending any; thus only making them accumulating monetary power, that grow and grow towards an unstoppable might. --- Geography and Anthropology for Elementary Education Geography The Grast Empire was located on a vast, multilevel, archipelago, with tall mountains standing and waterfalls falling from one island to another. The towns and settlements are self-sufficient with their own farms, mines, and industries, with the capital city sit on the top of the highest mountain. Wide paved roads capable of sporting four passing caravans connect these towns and settlements. Bridges, enforced by massive chains, built to connect most islands of the archipelago. Social Life Despite the Monarchy system, with a single Emperor (from Valois family) running the governments, Grast Empire wields two massive powers: valuable minerals (such as gold, silver, and gemstones) and financial banking. They run the kingdom based on floating prices, fully market-based, and encourages competitions in business. The fertile and rich farmlands also produce variety of food crops and ranches, not only capable of supporting the whole empire, but also to export to other six major continents utilizing their economic scale to gain almost monopoly. Specialties Wealth is considered the most important thing, thus the people are often divided into the wealthy class and the worker class. It is said that their people are extremely good at appraising items, events, or accidents. The people tend to be calm, calculating, and place money above all else. They are also known for their ability in resisting temptations in over-indulging in almost anything; after all they prefer to save than spend. Demographics This nation is dominated by Human with light hair color such as silver and blonde, with blue or green eyes. Individuals who went outside the nation usually for business, pleasure, or study. Common language is used to a higher level of eloquence. Background Packages As the richest empire at the world, there are several social classes of the people living their life there. Of course it is not surprising that the social strata is categorized based on the wealth of people, or their financial powers in the Empire (and in the world). Wealthy Class You came from an entitled wealthy family who can enjoy anything wealth can offer. You do not necessarily a member of noble or the inner circle of Emperor, you can also came from the circle of a merchant prince. * Skill Proficiencies: History, Intimidate * Languages: Two of your choice * Equipments: A set of fine clothes, 1,000gp Feature: High Breeding You are raised at wealthy family from Grast Empire, and enjoyed a good life. You gain Resilient as a bonus feat. Further, your vast resources and passive income grant you additional stipend of 200 gp every month. Suggested Characteristics As a wealthy individual, you have access to many powers and priviledges. You do not mind to put your wealth into use if needed, yet as a true Grast citizen, you are careful in any spendings and commitments. Although you have vast resources, but you know that being reckless in spending them is foolish, thus you are accustomed to separate between your own resource and 'business resources'. You will never risk your business. Middle Class You came from a middle class worker family, not perfect but still enjoyable. You do not worry about your basic necessities and the work can support your family. * Skill Proficiencies: Persuasion, Insight * Tools: One type of artisan's tool and one type of vehicle * Equipments: A set of fine clothes, 200gp Feature: Middleman You live as a middle class people at a capitalist empire, and have endured any hardships. You gain Tough as a bonus feat. Further, you have small business running that grant you additional passive income of 20 gp every month. Suggested Characteristics You were from a worker class but also enjoyed comfortable life. You are at ease with social interaction, and on your trade. As a middleman, you realize that there are many of people more fortunate than you, but also many people that are lower than you. You mastered the art of talking nicely to the ones above you, while being cautious to the ones of lesser status. Being in the middle is a constant pressure from both sides afterall. Proletariat You came from a poor labour family, slightly better than slaves. * Skill Proficiencies: Deception, Survival * Tools: One type of gaming set and one type of musical instrument * Equipments: A set of common clothes, 50gp, one gaming set, one musical instrument Feature: Les Miserables You live a poor life in a capitalist empire. You gain Tavern Brawler as a bonus feat. You also do not gain any stipend, since basically you are struggling to make ends meet. Suggested Characteristics You spent a desperate and difficult life at Grast, and often escape to gambling, music, beer, and brawl to fight boredom. Glyph Gear Ability Player Character who originated from Grast gains a minor trait of warleader: as an action they can talk loud and clear for a round, reaching up to 300ft away. Category:Backgrounds